


Winged Child

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Kunoichi Kicks Ass [5]
Category: Naruto, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunoichi and Nightwing are back, but there are a couple of little problems. Emphasis on 'little'. One little problem's got a big bite to it though. Damian has arrived at the Wayne Manor, and he's brought some problems of his own home. This is going to be fun, especially when Sakura realizes what's been making her feel so sick. Is Dick going to be up to kids after meeting Damian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura groaned as she sat up. Her stomach was twisting and turning uncomfortably.

"Morning," Dick greeted from the doorway. "Or should I say 'afternoon'?"

"Afternoon?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Have I really been sleeping that long?" Dick walked over to her and pecked her cheek.

"Seems like it. You were still sleeping when I left for work," he told her.

"No, I couldn't have," Sakura said, reaching for the alarm clock. Her eyes widened at the time. "Shit!" She scrambled off the bed and ran to the closet.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"I'm late, I'm so fucking late!" Sakura said, tearing off her sleep clothes. "How could I be late?"

"Slow down Blossom, what are you late for?" Dick asked as she pulled on jeans and a yellow shirt.

"Uh, I was kinda supposed to meet with Lady Tsunade about an hour ago," Sakura said. "I could have sworn I set an alarm!" She rushed towards the bathroom. Dick looked at her phone resting on the nightstand. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Uh Sakura," Dick called.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Your phone's dead," Dick said, stepping into the bathroom. He turned the phone towards her, showing the black screen.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me," Sakura groaned, finishing her hair. She grabbed her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. Once she rinsed her mouth she quickly ran to the closet, pulling on her shoes.

"I'm pretty sure Lady Tsunade will forgive you for being late," Dick said.

"I know, but I'd rather not be any more late," Sakura said. She jumped up and gave him a quick kiss. "See you later." Before Dick could even properly reply Sakura was out of the room. He heard a door close and sighed.

"She really needs to slow down. She's going to end up hurting herself one day."

* * *

Sakura panted as she ran up to the hospital entrance. She smoothed down her hair and walked in.

"There you are!" Shizune said from the receptionist desk.

"Sorry," Sakura said with a sigh. "I overslept."

"No kidding," Shizune said with a chuckle.

"Please tell me Tsunade's not that mad," Sakura pleaded.

"You know how I feel about lying," Shizune said with a smile. Sakura groaned. "She's in her office." Sakura sighed and thanked the woman. She walked the familiar path to her master's office. She stopped and the door and knocked. At Tsunade's command she entered.

"You're late," Tsunade said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sakura said, bowing her head in guilt.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, gesturing for her to sit. Sakura sat down in the chair and sighed.

"I don't know," Sakura confessed. "I've just been really tired lately. I thought once the wedding was over and everything settled down I would have less stress. But lately it seems like my body's under even more stress. And I don't know why."

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked. Sakura sat back in her seat and sighed.

"I've been way tired the past month, and my entire body hurts," Sakura said. "There were a couple times when I felt like I was gonna throw up but I calmed my stomach with my chakra."

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually, now that I think about it, yeah," Sakura said. "My chakra."

"What's wrong with it?" Tsunade asked in concern.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "It just feels off. It's like it's displaced and shifting without me telling it. I still don't know where it's going. It just seems to be going all over the place."

"That is strange," Tsunade said with a hum. She thought for a moment before looking at her old pupil. "How does the rest of your day look?"

"Pretty free," Sakura answered. "You wanna run some tests?"

"Yes, I would."

* * *

Sakura walked into the apartment, her head reeling and spinning. She held it and shook her head. "There's no way..." She whispered under her breath. She took off her shoes with a sigh. "Dick! I'm home!" When there was no reply she walked into the apartment and looked around in confusion. She noticed that there was a device on the coffee table and picked it up. She pressed a button and a holographic image of Dick appeared.

"Hey, I've gone to Gotham, I tried to wait for you but it really couldn't wait. Join me as soon as you can," Dick requested. The image disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"Of course," Sakura said with a sigh. She rubbed her stomach and shook her head. "Guess it's time to suit up."

* * *

Kunoichi jumped through Gotham city, trying to catch sight of her husband. Her ears twitched and she lowered her hood, listening carefully. She heard someone screaming, and the faint sounds of a fight. She sighed and pulled her hood back up. She jumped towards the fight and paused, seeing Nightwing fighting a small child. The child was dressed like a ninja, with a longsword. The kid swung his sword and Nightwing stumbled back, gripping his chest. Kunoichi's eyes widened as she saw blood fly through the air. Her eyes narrowed and she sped forward. She grabbed the boy's sword and twisted his arm, prying it out. She kicked his back and then grabbed him by his hood. She pulled him back and wrapped her hand around his front, grabbing her throat.

"May I ask what the hell you think you're doing?" She hissed lowly.

"Ugh, hey Kunoichi," Nightwing greeted, wincing in pain.

"I'll only ask once more, what are you doing?" Kunoichi snarled.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" The boy shouted, elbowing her in the gut. Kunoichi gasped and stumbled back, holding her stomach. The boy turned on her, rushing forward. He was caught off guard when a rope wrapped around his feet. He fell to the ground and Nightwing jumped on him, quickly wrapping up his hands. The boy growled and tried to kick up his feet but a heavy pressure was placed on his legs.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you beat up Birdie even more?" Kunoichi said, glaring at him.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?" he shouted.

"Don't care," Nightwing responded. He roughly pulled him up and then pushed him onto his knees.

"I am Batman's son!" he shouted. They both paused before Sakura shoved him to the ground and continued to tie him up. Nightwing grabbed a white cloth out of his belt and gagged him. He took a step back and watched the young boy with narrowed eyes.

"String him up, I'll call Batman," Nightwing said with a sigh. He leaned against the light pole and groaned. He pulled out a communicator and dialed.

Kunoichi placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the boy. She pulled out a kunai and held it tightly. "Don't even think about it. This is one fight you're going to lose."

"Hey Bats," Nightwing greeted. "Are you missing anything right now?" He turned towards Kunoichi and the boy in front of her. "Sorry, I'll just get straight to the point then. We found a kid. Says he's your son." He hung up the communicator and turned towards them. "He's on his way."

* * *

"You know what really pisses me off?" Dick growled as Alfred and Sakura helped him. "After all those lectures he gave us about being safe and using protection-" He hissed as Alfred sewed him up.

"You alright Dick?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, fine," Dick said. "I took the cut, I can take the stitch just fine. Though I do wish my lovely nurse would heal me."

"Wish I could," Sakura said with a chuckle. "But I'm on chakra restriction, Tsunade's orders."

"He may need more anesthetic," the boy, Damian, said with a smirk.

"Maybe you need to go fu-"

"Master Dick!" Alfred shouted, cutting him off.

"Maybe you should remember who the blood son is," Damian said harshly.

"Blood _thirsty_ sounds more accurate to me," Dick said with a glare.

"Calm down," Sakura said with a soft smile. "You're getting into a fight with a little kid."

"Little kid my ass," Damian huffed under his breath, walking away.

"How is that?" Alfred asked. Dick grunted and stood up, flexing his arm.

"It's fine, thanks," Dick said.

"Is this yours?" Damian asked with a smirk, gesturing to the original robin costume, protected by a case.

"Still is," Dick answered. He ran up the stairs as Damian opened the case. He pushed the kid back and closed the case. "Don't touch it."

"Is that what you wore when you were training?" Damian asked with a smirk.

"Actually it's what I wore when I was on patrol," Dick answered.

"All it needs is some lace and a sunhat," Damian said, glaring at him.

"His next costume was much better," Sakura said, walking up behind them.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," Dick said, glaring at him. "You're thinking that you can go out and be Robin. Well you can't."

"Please, as if I need some costume and an insipid bird name. I'm far beyond that, as you saw tonight," Damian said, smirking viciously.

"Don't forget you're the one that actually lost that fight," Dick said. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Come on, you need to get dressed," She muttered, grabbing his hand.

"Are you going to help me?" Dick whispered, wrapping his hand around her waist.

"If you behave I might help you undress tonight," Sakura said teasingly.

"I like the sound of that," Dick said, kissing her cheek. "I just hope I get to return the favor."

"You might," Sakura answered with a smile. Alfred cleared his throat, causing the two to stop. He simply raised an eyebrow and looked at them blankly. The two laughed slightly, their cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry Alfred," Sakura said.

"We know it's been a while, but we're still kinda in the honeymoon phase," Dick told him.

"Just keep those words in private," Alfred told them, holding out Dick's suit. Dick pulled on the spandex shirt and clipped on the armor. When he looked over he saw that Sakura was standing behind Batman.

"So, how is he?" Sakura asked, standing next to Batman.

"Gordon?" Batman asked.

"He's got more monitors than Arkham has lunatics," Gordon answered.

"Can he talk?" Batman asked.

"Talk? It's a wonder he can breathe," Gordon said.

"Do you want me to go down there and heal him?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't want to chance anyone discovering how your powers work," Batman answered. "Gordon, I'll stay in touch."

"Okay," the commissioner said. Batman turned off communications and bowed his head slightly.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"Ubu doesn't deserve to breathe," Damian muttered in anger. Batman shot up and shoved his seat aside. Dick stepped back as it hit the end of the track, nearly hitting him.

"Uh-oh," Dick muttered.

"Do you know what you were tonight?" Batman asked. His voice was frighteningly calm. "You weren't a soldier. You weren't a warrior. You were a child."

"Bruce, calm down," Sakura said, reaching out to them.

"If it hadn't been for them-!"

"If it hadn't been for Dick and Sakura you would have gone too far," Batman said, grabbing his outstretched arm. Damian ripped his arm away and pointed at Sakura.

"She's killed before!" He snarled.

"I was in a war," Sakura said, glaring at him. "And I wasn't not about to sit there and watch my friends die as I did nothing to help! Were you in a war?"

"I might as well count what happened to the League as one!" Damian shouted.

"That wasn't war, that was an invasion," Sakura said, looking down at him.

"I was doing the same as you!" Damian said. "Taking vengeance for what he did to my people! To my grandfather." Sakura narrowed her eyes. She appeared behind him and gripped his throat. She had a kunai pressed against his stomach.

"I've seen what going down this path can do to a person," Sakura said lowly. "I've seen several paths, and none of them end happily. Take it from me, seeking revenge because someone you trusted killed your family, is not something you want to do."

"How do you know?" Damian asked, tightening his hands into fists.

"Because I've seen it first hand," Sakura answered. "All that'll happen is that you'll fall deeper and deeper into this and you'll end up with nothing. You'll end up alone and with no one. The only way you'll ever be able to climb out of the hell you'll create is if there is someone willing to grab you and end it. One way or another."

"It's easier my way," Damian growled. He swung out his hands to attack her but she was gone. He looked around and found her next to Dick.

"It's not about what's easier," Batman said. "It's about doing what's right because it's the right thing to do."

"It was right to me!" Damian shouted.

"There lies the problem," Batman said, walking towards the batmobile. He reached in and took something out. "Catch." He threw the object and Damian reacted. His pose and motions were all instinctual, as if it were second nature. "Great reflexes."

"What if I had missed?" Damian asked. He brought his hand down, looking it over.

"You better pray that Sakura's reflexes were faster," Batman answered.

"I'm on a chakra restriction," Sakura mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, then it would've hurt," Batman said simply.

"This star, it belongs to the League of Assassins," Damian said, examining the weapon closely.

"Found it in a warehouse belong to a man named Langstrom," Batman told him. "Ring any bells?"

"None," Damian answered.

"So Deathstroke and Ra's have a connection?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Batman confirmed.

"We need to find out what it is," Damian said.

" _I_ need to find out," Batman said.

"I want to help! Like they used to!" Damian said, pointing at the couple.

"'Used to'?" Dick repeated. "We do help."

"Oh really? Than how come the last thing anyone's ever heard about you two was that you got married?" Damian asked with a smirk.

"Because that's all anyone cared about," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Look, it's bad enough that you gave yourself away. Now they know that we're after them," Batman said. "Like Sakura said, you can't let vengeance guide you."

"What? Like none of you have ever felt vengeance?" Damian asked.

"Every day," Batman answered. "But you have to find your center and hold onto it. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal."

"Yeah, we've already got a criminal in the family, we don't need another one," Dick said.

"Hey! Jason's good!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, only for his big sister," Dick said with a smirk.

"Damian, stay close from now on,"Batman ordered. "And that's not a suggestion. It's an order."

"That I can do, no problem," Damian said.

"Wait a minute," Dick said, looking between them. "I'm not going to like this? Am I?"

"I don't think so," Sakura answered.

"You won't," Batman confirmed.

"Damn it all to hell," Dick sighed, hanging his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you on restriction anyway?" Dick asked.

"No special reason," Sakura answered with a shrug. "My chakra's just acting a little weird right now. So Tsunade wants me to use it as little as possible until she figures out what's going on."

"Weird how?" Dick asked in concern.

"Dick, it's nothing," Sakura said. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "I gotta go to work, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Maybe. Station wants me on call tonight," Dick said. "And then there's Nightwing."

"Well, here's to luck." Sakura gave him a quick kiss before leaving. As she made it to the street she heard a shout. She looked up at the apartment entrance.

"Stay safe, okay?" Dick shouted after her. Sakura smiled and nodded, waving at him.

"You too! I don't want to see you tonight, got it?" She winked at him teasingly.

"I make no promises," Dick said with a chuckle. She watched Dick smile and walk back into the apartment.

"Are you leaving?" Another voice asked. Sakura looked up and saw a young girl.

"Hi Ella," Sakura greeted. "I'm just going to work."

"She was telling Dick not to get hurt and end up in the hospital," Jake said with a huff. "Sorry about her."

"It's fine," Sakura assured them. "A little curiosity can be a good thing."

"You should tell that to our mom," Jake said with a laugh.

"By the way, isn't it past your bedtime?" Sakura asked with a teasing smile.

"We've still got ten minutes!" Ella said.

"Go back inside. I'll see you kids later," Sakura told them.

"Okay." Ella ran back inside and Jake laughed and waved at her before leaving as well. Sakura smiled to herself and continued her trek to the hospital.

* * *

Sakura groaned and stretched her arms above her head and let out a sigh.

"Man tonight's boring," a nurse beside her said.

"Giselle," Sakura warned.

"Sorry boss, but it's true," the woman said. She glanced at Sakura, looking her over. "Hey, did you get some work done?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, her face turning red.

"Your breasts, they've gotten bigger," Giselle said with a smirk. "Come on, you can tell me the truth."

"I haven't had any work done," Sakura said.

"Maybe you're pregnant," A man laughed as he approached the nurse's station. "You look like you've gained a little weight too." She looked up at the doctor and glared.

"Stewart, I can assure you I'm not!" Sakura said, nearly slamming her clipboard on the desk.

"Moody too, you sure you aren't?" Stewart said.

"Don't you have a patient to get to, doctor?" Giselle asked mockingly. Stewart held up his hands with a chuckle and grabbed a folder. The two women watched him leave.

"The nerve of that guy," Sakura growled.

"I don't want to insult, but could he be right?" another nurse asked. Sakura looked over at her and shook her head. "When I was pregnant with my little girl I went up two sizes. I'll tell you, John couldn't have been happier."

"I bet," Giselle laughed. "I remember that too. Man, every male doctor couldn't tear their eyes away. I was actually a little jealous of you, Carrie." Carrie's face flushed and she turned away.

"I'm well aware of what happens when a woman gets pregnant, and I'm positive when I say I'm not," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Come to think of it you have been a lot more tired and have spaced out quite a lot," Giselle said. "My sis went through that with her last kid."

"Let it go guys," Sakura said. "I'm not pregnant."

"Would it really be such a bad thing if you were though?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, aren't you and Richard ready for kids?" Carrie asked.

"We haven't even talked about that," Sakura said. "Besides, we don't have the space for a kid. And we're not quite ready to move yet."

"Honey, it doesn't matter if you have the space or not," Giselle said with a smirk. "Shit happens."

"Well this doesn't," Sakura said adamantly. "I'd know if I were pregnant."

"When was your last period?" Carrie asked. Sakura opened her mouth to reply but no answer came out. She opened and closed her mouth a few more times looking like a gaping fish. She ignored Carrie and Giselle's knowing looks as she quickly pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her event calender and looked for her last one.

"My last one was on the 15th last month," Sakura muttered.

"Honey it's the 20th," Giselle told her.

"You're a week late," Carrie said.

"No, I can't be," Sakura said in disbelief.

"I'll go prepare a room," Giselle said with a sigh. "We'll run the test and know for sure before you leave." She got out of her chair and left the nurse's station.

"Oh god what am I gonna tell Dick?" Sakura said.

"I've met Richard," Carrie said with a smile, "I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. He loves kids, and he loves you."

"Actually I don't think he'd be up for the idea of kids right now," Sakura said.

"Why not?" Carrie asked.

"Well, you know who Dick is right?" Sakura asked.

"Bruce Wayne's son, yes," Carrie said.

"Well, something happened," Sakura said.

"Again?" Carrie asked in concern.

"No, not between them," Sakura said quickly. She took out her phone and quickly typed something in it. She showed the message to Carrie. The nurse leaned forward to read it. She gasped in shock and looked at her. "Yeah, and Dick and Damian are kind of in a fight right now. Damian thinks he's better because he's blood, and the kid's kinda going through a lot right now. And he's got Dick on edge. "

"Poor dears," Carrie said softly. She shook her head and smiled and Sakura. "Still, Dick loves you. He's not gonna let some kid base his decision on whether or not he wants a kid with you."

"That's not the worst part," Sakura said with a groan. "I mean, Dick went on a rant about how Bruce always told us to be safe and then Damian shows up. And when Bruce finds this out there'll be _another_ fight and I'll never hear the end of it." Sakura sighed weakly and slumped against the counter. Her phone went off and she answered it without another thought.

"Hello?" She greeted with a groan.

"Are you free?" Tsunade asked. "We have the results of your tests. And this isn't the type of thing you say over the phone."

"I'll come by after my shift," Sakura told her. Giselle came up to her and raised an eyebrow.

"How long will you be?" Tsunade asked.

"An hour, maybe two hours if something happens," Sakura answered. "Emergency room's kinda calm tonight. But you know how quickly that can change."

"I'll right, I'll see you then," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, see you then Tsunade," Sakura said, hanging up.

"Room's ready, doc." Sakura sighed and stood up. She followed Giselle to the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Sakura entered Tsunade's office in a daze.

"You're here, take a seat," Tsunade said. She watched as her former pupil walked over to the chair in a daze. "Everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Sakura said. "Sorry, there was something at work."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"It's nothing." Sakura shook her head, returning to her sense. "So, what did the tests find?"

"Well, there's not really an easy way to say this so I'll just be blunt," Tsunade said. "You're pregnant."

"I know," Sakura said with a sigh.

"You know?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"A few of my coworkers made the suggestion and I realized I was a week late so they set up a test," Sakura answered. "But what's wrong with my chakra?"

"It seems that your chakra is being displaced because of your pregnancy," Tsunade said. "Turns out the same thing happened to Kurenai when she was pregnant with Mirai. The baby is sending the chakra out everywhere to make sure that you remain safe, and in turn, it remains safe. Soon your chakra will act as armor, protecting you from major blows that could potentially harm you and the baby. It's not unheard of with the children of shinobi, but it is uncommon. It only happens with exceptionally strong shinobi. I expected nothing less from a Sanin like yourself." Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"I'm taking you off chakra restriction," Tsunade announced. "But try not to use too much, otherwise the baby might use it's own developing chakra to make up for the missing portions. It won't have much so it'll most likely end up killing itself. So be careful."

"I will, thank you," Sakura said.

"So, how does it feel?" Tsunade asked.

"Honestly, kinda surreal right now," Sakura confessed. "I didn't think this would be happening so soon. And it kinda hasn't really sunk in yet."

"Well, that's not unheard of either," Tsunade said with a soft smile. "It'll sink in soon."

"Yeah, the only problem is telling Dick," Sakura said. Her phone went off and she looked at it. "Speak of the devil. Hello?"

"Bats and Damian found Langstrom," Dick said.

"I'll be there," Sakura said, hanging up. "Looks like telling him will have to wait."

"Mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, we have to help Bruce with _his_ son," Sakura said. At Tsunade's surprised look Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later."


	3. Chapter 3

Langstrom gasped as the sack was taken off his head. He looked around wildly, his eyes settling on the four bats in front of him. "Wh-Where am I?" he asked.

"Just start talking," Batman ordered. "Or Kunoichi will make you."

"Wait, you mean you're giving me permission to torture?" Kunoichi asked in surprise. Her face brightened into a wide smile.

"Why would you do that?" Nightwing asked in disbelief.

"We need the information," Batman answered simply.

"Wait! You'll let _her_ torture him but you wouldn't let me?" Robin shouted in anger.

"I trust her more." Damian glared at the heroine. Kunoichi giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"No need to do that!" Langstrom shouted in fear.

"Then start talking," Batman ordered.

"Ra's wanted me to splice animal DNA with human," Langstrom said, "And he provided me with the materials, and the means, to do it." He gave me volunteers to work on, advanced mutagens to help, things like that."

"And you obviously said yes," Kunoichi said.

"I knew I would be sent to prison if anyone discovered that I was up to my old experiments, but," Langstrom gulped and looked up at them, "How do you say 'no' to a man like Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Point taken," Kunoichi said.

"Ra's wanted you to create the ultimate warrior for him, didn't he?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes. Operation: Air Strike," Langstrom said. "He wanted me to create flying super-powered ninjas that used sonar in the dead of night. With warriors like that, no army would be able to beat them."

"Wait, what did these things look like?" Sakura asked. Batman walked over to the computer and pulled up a picture of Bat like creatures. "What!" Nightwing grabbed her and pulled her back before she could pounce on Langstrom. "Those things are nothing like ninjas! They're a disgrace to my heritage! How dare you defile ninjas like that!" Langstrom gulped and backed up as much as he could, which wasn't very much considering he was sitting in a chair.

"You'll have to forgive her," Nightwing said sheepishly. "She is a ninja, so things like that are kinda racist."

"Kinda!" Kunoichi screamed. "Those things are a disgrace to my heritage! I didn't spend years trying to create a positive outside image of ninjas for these assholes to ruin it by creating that, that, that _thing_!"

"Calm down," Robin huffed.

"Kid, you do not want to test me right now," Kunoichi growled, glaring at him.

"Go ahead! I've been wanting to fight you!" Robin said with a smirk, taking a fighting stance.

"That's enough!" Batman shouted. The three looked over at him. "Kunoichi, Robin, stand down."

"Yes sir." They grumbled as they righted themselves.

"Will you behave if I let you go?" Nightwing asked softly.

"Yes," Kunoichi agreed with a sigh. Nightwing smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl." He turned to Langstrom, keeping an arm wrapped around Kunoichi just in case. "So, what happened after Deathstroke took over?"

"I kept working on the formula, making improvements," Langstrom said. "It became my ace, and a way to keep me and my family safe. If I had completely finished it I didn't know what he would have done."

"Do you know where your family is?" Batman asked.

"Deathstroke has only allowed me to speak with them once," Langstrom said, worry overcoming him. "My daughter, she had told me that there was snow. Sn-snow and two mountain peaks. She said they looked like cat ears."

"Interlocken!" Robin gasped. "It's one of grandfather's compounds."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked.

"Positive," Robin said.

"Given the right materials and equipment would you be able to make an antidote to the man-bat formula?" Batman asked.

"It's possible, yes," Langstrom answered. "But what about my family?" He looked at the hero desperately.

"Just leave them to us," Batman said.

* * *

"God this is so boring," Nightwing said, laying down on a table. "I hate babysitting duty." Kunoichi giggled at her husband.

"You can be such a child sometimes," she said with a smile.

"You're the one who married me," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did." Kunoichi hovered above him and smiled down at him. "And I don't regret it one bit." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Good, I'd be insulted if you did," Nightwing said.

"How goes it doc?" Kunoichi asked, looking over at Langstrom. He looked over at them and then back at the formula.

"It's progressing," he answered.

"Define progressing," Nightwing said, sitting up. "Hey, what about 'gressing'?"

"Progress already has an opposite," Kunoichi said with a smirk. "It's called 'regress'."

"Damn." Nightwing snapped his fingers and laid back down.

"I'm working as hard as I can, but it's not exactly easy," Langstrom said.

"Don't worry, just do your best," Kunoichi told him.

"Oh!" Nightwing shot up. "Gressing is when you don't make any progress. It's like standing still!"

"Wow, you've really missed the word thing haven't you?" Kunoichi crossed her arms and chuckled under her breath.

"I haven't had the time to figure any new ones out." Nightwing laid back down, kicking his feet idly.

"Hey," Kunoichi said softly, sitting next to him on the table.

"Something on your mind?" He looked up at his wife in concern. Kunoichi smiled and shook her head. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Speaking of Robin, and the whole Batman has a bio son," Kunoichi started out slowly. "How do you feel about kids?"

"What, like having kids of our own?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah," Kunoichi nodded.

"Is this a hint that you want kids?" Nightwing asked in amusement.

"Not really. A few of the nurses were gushing over a baby that was born the other day. I was just wondering what you thought about it." Kunoichi smiled softly and leaned down, hovering above him.

"I wouldn't mind," Nightwing answered in a whisper. "Having a family of our own."

"Good to know." Kunoichi kissed him softly. Nightwing smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on her neck. They were interrupted by a beeping sound. Nightwing huffed and took out his communicator.

"Yes Bats?" Nightwing sat up quickly, nearly knocking into Sakura. "Really? Alright, I'll relay the news." He hung up and jumped off the table. "Langstrom!" The scientist looked up at him quickly.

"Great news, we've got your family safe and sound." The scientist looked at him in shock and relief.

"Think that's good motivation?" Kunoichi asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Langstrom turned back to the desk and started mixing chemicals.

"Slow down, you don't want to hurt yourself," Nightwing warned. Just after he said that the chemicals exploded. Langstrom screamed, slapping away flames that were attached to him.

"Doc!" Sakura gasped, running over to the man.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why are you staying in London?" Nightwing asked. Bruce had called them from London, where he and Damian still were.

"I'm bringing Interpol in on everything," Bruce answered.

"How's the little prince?" Nightwing asked.

"He sends his love," Bruce answered. "He actually just ordered room service."

"Huh, maybe he's human after all," Nightwing said. He grunted when Kunoichi elbowed him.

"The kid's had a hard enough life as it is, no need to rag on him like that." Kunoichi glared at her husband who smiled sheepishly.

"So how's Langstrom?" Bruce asked.

"Once he found out that his family was safe he's been on fire," Kunoichi said.

"Literally," Nightwing said with a chuckle. "There was a small explosion, we put him out. He only has a few minor burns."

"Is he producing the antidote?" Bruce asked.

"By the hundreds," Nightwing answered.

"Something wrong?" Kunoichi asked.

"Deathstroke has Talia," Bruce answered. "I found a cell in the compound. There was blood everywhere and signs of torture. The wife said that there was another prisoner, a woman."

"Talia must have attacked the stronghold and gotten captured," Kunoichi said.

"My thoughts exactly," Bruce replied.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Nightwing asked, pulling up a map of London.

"None. Have you found anything?" Bruce asked.

"We may have," Nightwing said.

"A dormant oil rig belonging to Ra's became active a few weeks ago," Kunoichi said. "Does that count as interesting?"

"It may be," Bruce said. "Hold on a second." The two looked at each other in confusion. "Where's the oil rig?"

"It's actually not that far from you," Nightwing said.

"Define far," Bruce said seriously.

"It's in Scotland. I'm sending the coordinates," Nightwing said.

"What's wrong?" Kunoichi asked.

"He's gone. And he took the suit," Bruce said.

"Bruce, calm down," Nightwing told him. "The rig is 50 miles off the coast. The hell is the kid going to do? Swim there?"

"Never doubt the power of a pissed off kid," Kunoichi said with a sigh. "Especially one that's out for blood and vengeance. He's gonna make it."

* * *

Nightwing flew the Batwing above London. "See him?" he asked.

"Yeah, right there." Kunoichi pointed at the masked man. Nightwing hovered the jet above the rooftop. Batman shot his grappling hook and propelled himself towards the plane. He swung on top of it and Dick opened the cockpit.

"Like I said, rig's fifty miles off the coast, he cannot swim there," Nightwing said.

"Kid was trained by Ra's Al Ghul," Kunoichi told him. "Fifty miles is probably nothing for him."

"Ugh, you're right," Nightwing groaned, realization setting in.

"He's probably already there, so we need to move fast," Batman said. Nightwing nodded and gripped the controls. The jet shot off towards the rig.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kunoichi asked.

"I just hope he doesn't take his grandfather's teachings to heart." Batman narrowed his eyes and watched the horizon. As they saw the oil rig he opened the cockpit and jumped on the top of the jet. He jumped forward, slamming into a guard.

"You ready?" Nightwing asked.

"Born ready," Kunoichi answered.

"Where is it then?" Nightwing asked.

"It should be here soon," Kunoichi said, looking out at the ocean. She looked at the screen in her hand and hummed. "There!" She climbed out of the jet and looked at the black dot on the horizon. It slowed to a stop and Sakura pocketed the screen.

"Be careful," Nightwing said.

"When have I not been careful?" Kunoichi asked, a smile on her face. She flipped off the jet and dove towards the dot. The shape of a black boat formed. She twisted herself around and pumped chakra into her feet. She landed on the water, hissing slightly as pain shot through her legs. She felt chakra pump to her legs, soothing the pain. She quickly jumped onto the boat and sighed, turning off her chakra. Her chakra retreated back to her stomach, hardening. She laid back and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. She placed a hand over her stomach and smiled.

"You're kinda greedy, aren't you little guy?" She chuckled to herself and stood up, looking at the rig.

"You okay Blossom?" Nightwing asked in her ear. Sakura smiled and put a hand on her ear.

"Wow, been a while since you called me that, Birdie." She leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, I don't know why I haven't," Nightwing said. "See anything?"

"Not yet," Kunoichi answered. She took out a pair of binoculars. "Give them some time."

"Yeah, I know. I just hate flying around and waiting," Nightwing said. Kunoichi hummed in agreement and looked towards the oil rig. Suddenly, Man-Bats shot out of the top of the rig.

"Whoa! Showtime!" Kunoichi ran to the steering wheel and turned the motor up full speed. The Batjet flew above her, shooting at the Man-Bats. The creatures screeched as they were hit. They're features morphed back to those of a human's and they fell towards the ocean.

"Well, at least we know that the antidote works in the field and not just in theory," Nightwing said. Kunoichi slowed the boat down and ran over to the edge, grabbing one of the guys.

"You okay?" She asked. The man gasped and nodded. "Good, now hang on! We're going to grab your friends!" She started the motorboat and drove through the ocean. She tossed out pellets. As soon as they hit the water they turned into inflatable rafts.

"You getting them all?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, I'm giving them rafts to climb on," Kunoichi replied. "Whether they get on them or not is ultimately up to them. Don't see why they wouldn't though."

"Never know," Nightwing said. "Alright, that's everybody."

"Same here, just give me a moment." Kunoichi turned off her communicator and took out a bullhorn. "Everybody listen up!" The transformed men looked over at her boat in confusion. "I want you to follow this boat back to shore. Interpol has already been dispatched to pick you up!" She turned the bullhorn off and turned towards the guy on her boat. "Know how to drive one of these?"

"Are you leaving me here?" He asked in terror.

"The coordinates are already set, just push the green button and it'll take you off," Kunoichi instructed. The bat jet flew overhead, a ladder swinging down. "You'll be fine." She grabbed the ladder and began climbing up it. She watched as the man ran to the controls and pushed the button. The motor boat sprang to life, shooting across the water. The rafts followed after him at the same speed. The heroine nodded to herself and climbed up the ladder. She jumped into the cockpit and breathed a sigh of relief, buckling herself in.

"Where are they?" Nightwing hissed, looking at the water. He gasped when he saw an escape pod force it's way to the surface.

"Birdie!" Kunoichi shouted, pointing at the mill that was falling over them.

"On it!" Nightwing pushed the jet forward. He pushed a button and two heavy duty magnets shot out of the jet, attaching themselves to the escape pod. Nightwing pulled the pod into the air, narrowly missing the mill. "Okay, I vote we never do that again."

"Seconded." Kunoichi sat back with a groan. "At this rate I'm gonna need another vacation."

* * *

"So, everything back to normal?" Nightwing asked as Batman stepped out of the batmobile.

"Not quite." He turned to the other side and the door opened. Damian stepped out, crossing his arms.

"Mother wished for me to stay here with father, so don't get any funny ideas," he said quickly, glaring at the two.

"No, of course not," Nightwing said with a laugh. "Little brat."

"I heard that!" Damian shouted, glaring at him.

"Funny, I didn't really care if you did or not." Nightwing crossed his arms and smirked.

"So is everything over with?" Sakura asked, taking off her mask.

"Yes, mission's done." Bruce removed his cowl and walked over to the batcomputer, intent on updating it's files.

"Finally!" Dick groaned as he removed his mask. "I thought I'd never get to take this off."

"You get annoyed doing your job?" Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, tired. I haven't taken the mask off for days," Nightwing said. "At least at the mountain I can wear sunglasses."

"Mountain?" Damian asked, a cute look of confusion crossing his face.

"You'll find out when you're older," Sakura told him.

"And since everything's done, we finally get to go back home." Dick pulled Sakura close and kissed her cheek. "Everything's back to normal."

"Not for very long, actually," Sakura admitted quietly.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, looking over at them.

"Well," Sakura hissed and threaded her fingers together. She glanced at her husband. "Remember what I asked you about earlier? When Langstrom was creating the antidotes?"

"Yeah what about...it..." Dick trailed off, his eyes going wide. "No. You're not."

"I am," Sakura confessed, her cheeks turning pink. "Surprise?" She looked up at him, worry filling her entire being.

"I do not understand," Damian said.

"You're pregnant?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, according to Lady Tsunade I'm about two months along," Sakura announced.

"Richard," Bruce said with a warning tone.

"Hey! You don't get to say a damn thing!" Dick shouted. "Not when he's standing right there!" He pointed at Damian. "And for your information, we use protection every time!"

"The only complete 100% protection is abstinence," Sakura said. "Everything else, it's over 90%. So I guess we fell into the remaining ten."

"Great, he's breeding," Damian said in annoyance.

"You better shut your mouth you little sh-!"

"Dick!" Sakura shouted, scolding him. Dick huffed and leaned against the table.

"So, we're having a kid?" Sakura nodded meekly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad, Blossom?" Dick smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "Sure, it's unexpected, but I always wanted to have a family with you. Whether it happened now or later, I don't care. We'll get through it together."

"Alright, I'll hold you too that in the delivery room," Sakura said with a wink.

"What do you plan to do for housing?" Bruce asked.

"Shit." Dick groaned and hung his head back. "I will admit, it would have been nice if we were at least a little more prepared for this." Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Love you too."


	5. Epilogue

"Are you really sure it's safe to go through Zeta Beam?" M'gann asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sakura assured the Martian. "The little guy's protecting himself."

"So it's a boy?" Artemis asked.

"No, we don't know," Sakura said. "We'll find out when the baby's born."

"If it's a boy I'd be happy to give you some of Amistad's old clothes," Raquel offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll probably have to pass," Sakura said. "Bats is probably going to spoil the kid rotten no matter the gender."

"You've got a point," Zatanna said.

"I heard she was here!" Bart ran into the room. A moment after he entered Jaime did as well.

"You couldn't have slowed down, hermano?" he asked, glaring at Bart slightly.

"What, and miss Sakura, no way!" Bart said. He sped over to her side and smiled.

"So, future boy, what do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

"I don't actually know," Bart said, buzzing with excitement. "You never had a baby in my time line. This is all just so crash!"

"Good, a complete surprise then."

"So, have you thought of any names?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, we have the names pretty much decided," Sakura said.

"Jaime!" The Hispanic teen winced at his name being screeched. "Damn, thought we out ran her." A small girl flew into the room wearing a Green Lantern uniform. She settled on the floor and the uniform disappeared. She had brown hair that was in pigtails and wore a purple sweater with a blue skirt.

"Yeah Milagro?" Jaime's little sister looked up at him, her arms crossed.

"Mom wants us back in time for dinner, no exceptions." Milagro glared at her brother.

"Alright, you could have just called and told me," Jaime said with a huff.

"I heard Sakura was here." She looked over at the pinkette and smiled.

"How are you doing, Milagro?" Sakura asked.

"Good." The girl nodded and looked at her stomach. "You've gotten big."

"Milagro!" Jaime shouted. Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I have."

"So, we were on the topic of names," Artemis said, turning the conversation back around.

"Oh right, we've got them decided," Sakura said.

"So, what are they?" Bart asked, buzzing with excitement.

"Well," Sakura took a sip of her tea and placed the cup on the table. "If It's a boy, we're going to name him Johnathan Thomas."

"Really?" Zatanna gasped in shock.

Sakura nodded, a smile gracing her face. "Batman loves it."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Artemis said with a sigh. "But why Batman's dad?"

"Well, we tried with his name, but nothing really sounded right. Thomas just fit better," Sakura explained.

"What about a girl?" Milagro asked.

"Hana Marie," Sakura asked.

"Marie is for Dick's mom, right? It's kinda like a varient of 'Mary'. But I don't get the 'Hana' bit," Zatanna said.

"Hana...was originally my name," Sakura confessed. "When my parents fused Cherī into my body, they changed it from 'flower' to 'cherry blossom'."

"I think they both sound great." Artemis smiled and took Sakura's hand, rubbing it.

"Thanks, so do I." Sakura smiled back and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"So, about to be a dad, huh?" Dick chuckled as Wally shot him a smirk.

"You've known this was coming for months," Dick said, punching his shoulders.

"So? It feels weird!" Wally shouted, pushing him. Dick chuckled and shook his head. "I mean come on, you just got married like a year ago."

"I do agree it was fast," Kaldur said.

"We didn't plan it," Dick said. "It was a happy accident."

"Who are these clowns?" Dick's eyebrow twitched and he smiled darkly.

"Uh...who's the kid?" Wally asked.

"That's Damian." Dick sighed and rubbed his head.

"So you're Damian," Conner muttered, looking at him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, hulk?"

Conner narrowed his eyes at the kid. "I can see the appeal." Dick snorted at Conner's response.

"Funny." Damian glared at him. "What are these morons doing in father's cave?"

"Look, I don't need to have your permission to have my friends here," Dick told him. "Besides, Bruce allows them to be here. It's actually been a while since you guys were here, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, this place hasn't changed one little bit," Wally said fondly. "Actually, I take that back. Where's the giant penny?"

"Bruce added a couple more rooms," Dick said. "Don't worry, he still has it."

"Good, I like that thing." Dick rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"By the way, Tim's gonna stop by later," Dick announced.

"Great! As if these idiots weren't enough! Now Drake's gonna be here too!" Damian growled and stormed off, muttering curse words under his breath.

"Tim, come by more often," Dick said quietly.

"Damian sure is...intense," Kaldur said.

"That's a word for it," Dick muttered. He rolled his eyes as his phone went off. He picked it up and cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Dick?" Dick's eyebrows furrowed as he heard a soft ruckus in the background.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hey babe!" Wally shouted. Dick waved him off and turned.

"Everything okay?" He asked seriously.

"Well...define okay." Dick narrowed his eyes and straightened his posture.

"What's happening?" He heard Artemis hiss and mumble something under his breath.

"Uh well, Sakura's kinda... gone into labor," Artemis said.

"What?" Dick shouted in shock. "But she's not due for another month." His friends looked at him in shock.

"Yeah well, pretty sure the _baby_ decides when it's due," Artemis bit back.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Dick said. "Fair point."

"Anyway, that's not the real problem," Artemis said. "She's at the cave. Since she's having contractions she can't exactly go through zeta beam."

"What about M'gann's ship?" Dick asked urgently.

"Sick," Artemis answered. "The thing is sick. There's no flying her. Either of them." Dick looked at his watch and nodded.

"Alright, we're on our way," Dick said. "I'll be a little later. I gotta grab a couple people first."

"Alright, but hurry!" Artemis shouted, hanging up. Dick did the same and looked at his friends.

"Get to the cave, now," Dick told them. "Wait. DAMIAN!" After a moment the child appeared, looking down at him from one of the upper levels.

"Why are you yelling, Grayson?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Get your sunglasses, you're going to the cave," Dick said. Damian's eyes widened slightly before he scowled. "Don't you dare start! You are going to do what I say! Bruce left me in charge and I need to get to the cave because Sakura is in labor! Now go!" Damian glared at him for a moment before disappearing. "Take him with you. Wally, keep an eye on him."

"Can do," the speedster agreed as the young boy walked towards them. He put on his glasses and looked at them.

"Well?"

"I'll meet you guys there. Since she's stuck at the cave I gotta get Tsunade," Dick said.

"Hurry up dude," Wally told them.

* * *

Dick ran through the crowd, not bothering with the strange looks he was getting. He realized how out of place he looked in the village. He turned into the hospital and nearly ran into the reception desk.

"Tsunade...where is she?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Um, she's in a surgery right now. It'll be a while," the receptionist told him.

"Shit." Dick bit his lip and groaned, stomping his foot on the ground. "Ino?" he asked looking up at her.

"She has the day off today, so she should be at home." Dick nodded. "Can I leave a message? I need Tsunade to get it the second she gets out of surgery."

"Of course." She handed him a notepad and Dick scribbled down one word and nodded to her.

"Thank you!" he shouted as he ran out of the building. He slowed to a stop as he saw the flower shop. He opened the door and looked around frantically.

"Oh, hey Dick, flowers for Sakura?" Ino asked, noticing him.

"No, better," Dick said with a huge grin.

* * *

"I'm here!" Dick shouted, entering the medical bay.

"About time!" Barbara said, glaring at him. She wheeled over to him and slapped his knee.

"I had to get a doctor," Dick said, rubbing his knee. Ino appeared behind him, panting.

"Where is she?" Ino shouted. Artemis and M'gann grabbed her and rushed her into the private room.

"I thought you said you were getting Tsunade?" Wally said.

"She's in surgery. I left her a message," Dick explained. "Grabbed the next best person I could think of. How is she?"

"Cursing you out and calling you every name under the sun," Damian said smugly.

"Robin," Dick warned. Damian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show," Damian said simply. Dick glared at him before looking back at Wally.

"Just get in there dude," Wally said, pushing him slightly. Dick nodded and opened the door.

"Dick!" M'gann gasped, seeing him. Dick didn't pay any attention and rushed over to his wife. Sakura was laying on the cot, sweating profusely.

"How you holding up?" He asked, taking her hand.

"You know, seeing it happen doesn't quite compare to actually giving birth," Sakura said with a chuckle. "I feel like I'm being torn apart."

"I'm sorry." Dick brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Not your fault," Sakura said with a small smile. "Well, not completely." Dick chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, according to this book, your contractions should be getting closer together," M'gann said.

"Uh, Megan, the doctor is here," Ino said, looking up at her.

"Oh, I know. Sakura said the same thing. This is actually for me," the martian explained. "I was never around Raquel when she gave birth, so I thought I'd learn a little bit more. Martian labour differs greatly from human." Ino shook her head and turned back to Sakura.

"When did your water break?" she asked.

"A couple hours ago," Sakura answered. Ino nodded and looked her over.

"Alright, are you ready?" Ino asked. "You remember what to do?"

"Yeah, I've helped more than enough kunoichi give birth, including Kurenai," Sakura said with a smirk. "You remember?"

"Of course, I've helped plenty of kunoichi give birth, Kurenai too," Ino replied with a smirk of her own. "Alright, I need everyone out, Dick, you too." Dick looked like he was about to protest but stopped when Sakura squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Dick hesitated before sighing.

"If you insist." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. Dick was the last to leave the room, frowning as he closed the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" The heroes looked up, looking at Tsunade. "Well? I didn't rush here for blank stares."

"She's in there with Ino," Dick said, motioning to the room.

"Ino kicked you out," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"She kicked everyone out," Artemis said with a huff.

"Of course she did," Tsunade said. "With kunoichi, childbirth it is a very delicate procedure. There can't be any distractions, family or friends. How long have they been in there?"

"About a two hours," Dick answered.

"It would appear that I'm too late," Tsunade said with a sigh. "If I had arrived earlier I would have been able to step in and take Ino's place. But, they're too far into the process."

"What exactly is going on in there?" Conner asked.

"Well, to answer your question, Ino's chakra is connected to Sakura and the baby right now," Tsunade said. "When it comes to childbirth from a civilian it is exactly like how it is in this world. However, when the mother posses chakra, things are a bit different. The child becomes attached to it's mother's chakra and becomes difficult to give birth to. The mother must slowly separate her chakra from the baby while her doctor replaces it with their own.

"This procedure can take hours, as most children are very stubborn and refuse to let go of their mother," Tsunade said. "Now, as this is happening, the mother's chakra is gently pushing the baby out with the doctor is pulling it out just as gently. There are very rare cases of a c-section happening to a kunoichi mother."

"So that's why we were kicked out," Artemis said.

"I'm afraid so," Tsunade said with a sigh. "They should be done in an hour or two."

"I hope so," Dick said. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "The stress is killing me."

"Don't worry, Sakura's a strong girl, I thought you knew this," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"That's not the only thing stressing me out," Dick said, glaring at Damian. Said Robin was trying hard not to fight with Tim, who was on the other side of the room, sitting with his friends.

"How many of you guys are here? Aren't there missions?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah, not really," Jaime confessed. "Not right now at least. If something happens we'll leave and take care of it, but so far, nothing's happened."

"Jaime, we have to go," Milagro said, pointing to the time on her phone. "Dinner's gonna be served soon! Mom's gonna be mega mad if we're not there."

"Shoot! I forgot to call her," Jaime groaned and slapped his head. "I'll be right back." He pulled himself away from Bart, who had been anxiously gripping his hand. "H-Hola mamá." he greeted into his phone as he left.

"We are so grounded," Milagro said with a huff. "It was nice seeing you guys. I won't see you again for probably a month."

"You never know that," Cassie said.

"You haven't met their mom, have you?" Bart asked.

"No, she hasn't," Tim answered. "It was nice seeing you too kid."

"So, an hour?" Dick asked Tsunade.

"Or two," the shinobi answered with a smirk.

* * *

The waiting room had begun to thin out as the heroes had places to be, or curfews to obey. Dick looked around at the people remaining. Wally and Artemis were in one corner whispering to each other. Bart was on the other side with Jaime, who had sent Milagro home shortly after calling his mom. Barbara and Damian were the only other members of the Batfamily still there. Dick sighed and checked the time on his phone. Four hours. His wife had been in labor for four hours. And to top it off, Bruce was nowhere to be found. He had been on a mission before Sakura had gone into labor but he hadn't returned.

"Must be Joker," he muttered to himself.

"Who?" Damian asked, looking down at him.

"Nothing, just wondering what's keeping Bruce," Dick answered.

"Who's Joker?" Damian asked. Barbara flinched at the name and shifted her book uneasily.

"Don't just throw that name around," Dick told him, glaring at him slightly. "He's done terrible things to the family."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Damian asked.

"Why do you think I'm in this wheelchair?" Barbara asked quietly.

"Then there's what he did to Time. Not to mention, he killed Jason," Dick answered. "Your grandfather brought Jason back to life. I don't know the whole story but apparently he was responsible for it, but never wanted it to happen. I don't know, you'll have to ask Bruce."

"I see," Damian said. "So father has had incidents with him for years?"

"That's one way of putting it," Dick said with a single laugh. "Normally when Joker attacks Bruce becomes so wrapped up in the case that he shuts out everything else."

"Is that so?" Damian asked. He readjusted his posture, hitting his leg a few times. He glared at it and rubbed it.

"Leg falling asleep?" Dick asked with a chuckle.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Damian said with a scoff.

"Never said you couldn't." Dick laughed lightly and shook his head, looking at the door. Moments later it opened, revealing Ino. Her outfit was covered in blood and she looked a little worse for wear but her face was beaming. Dick jumped up and ran over to her.

"I thought you were fast," Artemis said lightly to her boyfriend.

"Well?" Dick asked, gripping her shoulders.

"Calm down there bird boy," Ino said with a smirk. She pushed his hands away and peered into the room. "Would you like to see them?" she asked softly. Dick nodded and stepped into the room. He saw Sakura sitting in her bed, happily cradling a yellow bundle.

"Dick!" Sakura said happily, seeing him. Dick rushed over to her and gave her a light kiss. He looked at the baby and smiled. The baby had a little tuft of black hair on it's head. It's eyes were closed and it's thumb was in it's mouth.

"So what's the verdict?" Dick asked. Sakura smiled and held the baby close.

"Say 'hi' to papa, Hana," Sakura whispered. Dick smiled as the little girl fussed, opening her eyes. They were an amber color. Dick gently rubbed Hana's cheek, smiling softly.

"Looks like she's got a bit of Cherī in her," Dick said.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded and held her daughter close. She yawned and shook her head.

"Here, let me take her," Dick said. He gently took the baby, holding her. Sakura smiled gratefully and rubbed her eyes. "Get some rest."

"Thank you," Sakura said. "Dick." Dick hummed, not looking away from his daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss and nuzzled her cheek. After Sakura had fallen asleep he stepped out into the waiting room. Tsunade soon walked by him, entering the delivery room. Dick saw Bruce standing above Damian, who was glaring at the floor.

"Well?" Wally asked, noticing him first.

"Hana," he said simply.

"Oh! It's a little girl!" Barbara gushed.

Dick walked over to Bruce. "When did you get here?"

"I just did," Bruce answered. "Riddler set up a little timed course. He realized I was trying to speed things up and made it last ever longer."

"Jackass," Dick muttered, glaring at nothing. "Well, at least you're here. Better late than never. Besides, I'll make him pay later."

"Alright, enough about that!" Artemis said. "I wanna see her!"

"If you're gonna be so jumpy I'm not gonna let you," Dick warned. Artemis huffed and rolled her eyes. Dick smiled and sat next to Barbara so everyone could see her.

"She's so cute," Barbara cooed.

"What's with her eyes?" Bart asked. Jaime glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach. "What?" Bart looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

"It's alright. She has a little bit of Cherī in her," Dick answered.

"She's so red and pudgy," Damian said, looking at the baby. He poked her cheek, earning a gurgle.

"Damian," Bruce warned.

"What? She is!" Damian shouted in indignation. Hana whimpered at the loud noise. Damian gasped and jumped back. Dick chuckled and rocked his daughter in his arms.

"Don't worry, you just scared her, that's all," he assured the young boy. "She wasn't expecting the loud noise." He looked at Damian and smirked. "Besides, you were probably the same way when you were born."

"I was not," Damian said in protest, his cheeks turning red.

"Looks like you're still a little red," Dick teased.

"Grayson!" Damian growled at the older man. He flinched when Hana whimpered again. Bruce put a hand on his back and gently pushed Damian forward. Damian looked down at the baby, scowling slightly. Hana looked at him and gurgled, reaching out towards him. Damian blushed and looked away, crossing his arms. Dick chuckled and gently pressed his finger against Hana's hand. The girl's attention was back on him. Mostly his finger.

"Congratulations," Bruce said. "I'm really proud of you Dick."

"Thanks Bruce," Dick smiled at his adoptive father. He looked back down at his daughter and smiled. Hana gurgled and reached out towards him. She gently hit his chest and hooked her hand on his necklace. Dick chuckled and moved her hand away from it. "That's not a toy." he said gently. Hana gurgled and moved her hands.

"I have a feeling she's going to fit into our family nicely," Barbara said with a smile.

"She should! She's got a bunch of superhero relatives!" Wally said happily.

"And that's just counting the family she's got over here. She's also got a whole village that'll protect her," Ino said.

"Yeah, she'll fit in perfectly," Dick said, smiling at the baby in his arms.


End file.
